Sunsets over Johto
by PKMNTrainerGray
Summary: This story is written on the belief of the multiple pokemon universe theory so it is NOT based off the anime, games, or manga in anyway shape or form. The story takes place in between Red becoming the Indigo League champion and being defeated by Gold on Mt. Silver. This is a romantic, non-lemon, fanfic of Red and Yellow. Please enjoy, this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

Out of breath, Red looked up at his next opponent. The room became dark. The cries of help from yellow could still be heard. A single light shown down from above. "It couldn't be...Giovanni?" Red thought as he stared into his eyes. The man got a smug smirk, the lights turned on all at once, temporarily blinding him. After the blindness went away, he noticed a large pokemon was in front of him, towering him. Red quickly jumped back and saw his true final opponent. The master of disguise, Petrel. Red only had two pokemon left. This was do or die, the beginning of the end.

Chapter 1

Thirteen years ago. Thirteen years since he first met her. She was the new kid in town. Not many people moved to pallet town. It was quiet, small, so small that it didn't even have a pokemart or a pokemon center, but they somehow ended up there.

-FLASHBACK-

He met her in a field by his house. Red was watching a caterpie make its cocoon to evolve into a metapod when he spotted her out in the distance chasing a Butterfree. He approached her and she stopped. "Hello" Red said with a greeting voice.

"H...hi" She nervously answered. She had flowing blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail and a tan sun hat on, she also had blue jeans and a yellow shirt with black sleeves.

"I'm Red, who are you?" Red asked and stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Yellow" she happily said and shook his hand. She gave a friendly smile and the two started talking and seemed to have a lot in common. After a while, they both talked so much they didn't know what to talk about.

Red broke the silence "Wanna play hide and seek?" She nodded yes and she ran to hide. Red counted to 100 and then went to find her. The field was full of bright yellow flowers with black centers so it was going to be hard to find her. Suddenly, Red heard a scream. He ran toward it and soon yellow was running past him. Puzzled he looked in front of him and a horde of beedrill was headed straight for him. Reds eyes widened and he was soon right behind yellow. She tripped and fell over the root of a bellsprout and hurt her knee. Panicking, Red picked her up. She was crying and hugged him as he was attempting to run with her in his arms. He couldn't run anymore, the weight of her was tiring him out too much. He stopped, It was a good 50 yards to his house but the beedrill were right behind him. He set her down in the grass and picked up a stick. In a failing attempt, he started swinging at the beedrill. He drew all the attention to himself and got stung a great deal of times. Reds mother came out to the sound of yelling and quickly came over and grabbed the two and brought them inside. Reds mother cleaned up Yellows scrapped up knee and left to get her mother. Red was on his couch with an ice pack against where he was stung the worst. Yellow walked over to him.

"Thank you" she said softly, tearing up.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"It was my fault you were stung..." she answered, staring at the ground.

"Its alright, they'll go away in about a week" Red said comfortingly.

"Okay" yellow replied with a small smile on her face. With a loud slam, the door flew open. It was Yellows mother with Reds behind her. She ran toward Yellow and hugged her. Little did Red and his mom know, Yellow was deadly allergic to beedrill stings. Red had saved her life that day. This was the start of a life long friendship.

-END FLASHBACK-

He could remember it like it was yesterday, the pain, the fun, what her mother was like. It made him smile thinking of how simplistic things used to be. Red was 19 now and the Champion of the Indigo League for almost 3 years now. Every time Red thought about the past, something was always there. Yellow. She was with him his whole entire adventure, even when he beat the elite four. He always liked Yellow. As a friend, as a sister, and after their adventure, something more. He has always been shy to show his emotions, even that day thirteen years back, he fought the urge to cry from the pain and fear. This emotion though was different. There was the chance of him repelling her if he told her his feelings and she didn't feel the same. He has never had a girlfriend before so these feelings were completely foreign to him. Before he was going to confess his true feelings, he wanted to go on a new adventure with her again. He wanted to make sure these feelings were true. He called Yellow on his PokeGear.

"Hey Red!" Yellow said, too anxious to even say hello after seeing the caller I.D.

"Hi Yellow" Red replied with a smile on his face. He was happy to hear her. Her voice could cheer him up on any day of the week.

"Whats up?" Yellow chimed, eager to get a conversation started.

"Nothing much, just thinking. Hey, do you wanna come with me to the Johto region?" Red asked with hopes that she would say yes.

"Why?" She questioned. Red figured that she would say that because he is just asking out of the blue.

"Just as a vacation. I've only been there a couple times and..." Red was Interrupted with a sudden "yes" from the other side of the phone. "Well that was sudden" Red said with a smirk.

"Sorry, I've always wanted to go on a vacation and I love the Johto Region" She said.

Red smiled, he was happy she was really wanting to go on this trip. "So when should we meet up?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Red inserted the last of his supplies into his backpack and zipped it up. It was early in the morning on the following Friday that him and Yellow planned the trip. He reached down to his belt and grabbed a pokeball.

"Come out Charizard" he said when pressing the button. The orange dragon appeared in front of him and let out a subtle growl, kind of like a purr. He bowed his head to his trainer. Red softly stroked his head.

"Hey buddy, we are going on a trip today and I'm going to need you to fly for me, is that okay?" Charizard nodded his head. The pokemon looked intimidating but wasn't anymore taller than Red himself, but with being how strong he was, he could easily carry two people on his back with no sweat. Red looked at his watch, 7:24 A.M. She is supposed to meet him at his house at eight. Red chuckled at the fact that he was so excited that he is all ready to go almost an hour early.

"What to do for a half hour?" Red thought to himself. Out the corner of his eye he could see a yellow blur run behind him. It started crawling up his back and onto his shoulder.

"Morning Pikachu"

"pika pii" Pikachu answered back, nudging his face. Red looked over and saw that Pikachu was holding a rose in his mouth.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"pikachuuu" the furry yellow pokemon said pointing his tail in front of Red. Red looked to where Pikachu was pointing his tail, it was yellow walking up the hill toward Reds house. He got wide eyed, she was early. He looked down and he was holding the rose.

"Oh shit, no no no no" Red thought. Panicking, he stuffed the rose under his shirt.

"Hi Red!" the girl shouted and waved.

"Hi Yellow!" Red waved. A sharp pain jabbed him in the side. Red grunted and looked at Pikachu. "Th...that rose had thorns on it, didn't it?" Pikachu's eyes lit up brighter then Yellows personality. Yellow approached him, "Wait a sec, I gotta go use the bathroom" Red quickly said making a run for it to the house. Shortly after, Red came back outside, "Sorry about that" He laughed and scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Its fine" Yellow smiled.

"You ready to go?"

"Yea." Yellow followed Red to his Charizard. The dragon bowed his head and Red sat down on his back. He held out his hand to help Yellow on. She took it and mounted the pokemon.

"You ready?"

"You already asked me this" she laughed.

"Hold on tight then." She wrapped her arms around Red. "Charizard, fly!" Before they knew it, they were flying through the air. They were at the edge of Kanto and about to go over the sea.

"Its beautiful up here" Yellow gasped. She had never flown around this part of Kanto before.

"Just wait until we are about to reach Johto." Red smiled. She didn't have to wait long because Kanto and Johto were near each other. Yellow couldn't believe her eyes. The region of Johto seen from above was like nothing she has ever seen before.

"Amazing..."

"I know right, just wait, its better when we are on land." Soon after they landed in Azalea Town. Yellow jumped off of Charizard and started looking around in excitement. She couldn't believe she was in Azalea Town already. She was like a kid on their way to Rattatas Pizzeria. Red thanked Charizard and put him back into his pokeball. Pikachu poked his head out of Reds vest pocket. He really didn't like flying. The furry mouse crawled up onto Reds shoulder. Red walked up to Yellow.

"So what do you think?"

"Better than what it looks like on my Pokegear" Yellow laughed.

"So what do you want to do first? Red asked.

"Can we go to the Slowpoke Well? I've always wanted to see the Slowpoke there."

"I guess." Red and Yellow started walking. They arrived at the Well and they entered it. A slowpoke walked up to Yellow and nudged her leg.

"Awe, hey there little cutie" Yellow talked in a baby voice while petting him. "Did you know that the people of this town actually believe that the yawn of these Slowpokes bring rain?" said Yellow. "School time" Red stated sarcastically. "Detention!" Yellow shouted, accidentally scaring all the Slowpoke. They both got silent and then into a sudden burst of laughter. They seen dozens of Slowpokes and now they're all hiding.

"We should leave before we get in trouble"

"Good idea." As they were exiting the well, Red saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a person dressed, oddly, a lot like a Team Rocket member. The person was just standing there looking at the Slowpoke Well. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had defeated Giovanni which led to the end of Team Rocket. Red just shrugged it off as a cosplayer. It was popular in this region to cosplay anyways. Red looked at Yellow

"So what now?"

"I wanna go get something to eat" Red laughed "Good idea." The day went by hour after hour. They went from various sight seeing places and even battled a few people. Of course they won the battles. They were nearing Golden Rod City.

"Its starting to get late, we should call a hotel" Yellow nodded and yawned. Red pulled out his PokeGear and made a reservation at a hotel in Golden Rod City. It was about dusk out and they were nearing Golden Rod City. There was a small house with an old woman in front of it weeding a garden.

"Yoo hoo! Hello there!" The old woman said calling the two trainers over. Red and Yellow approached the old lady.

"Hi strangers, I'm the owner of this Pokemon daycare and I've been really busy lately. My baby pokemon like to drink MooMoo milk and I have none left. Can you run and get me some? I need to finish weeding this garden." The old woman asked in a sweet, tender voice.

"Of course we can" Red answered.

"Oh bless your souls, thank you" the old lady said with a heart warming smile.

"No problem." Red looked at Yellow "Do you want to stay here and help her weed while I go get it?"

"Sure" Yellow said with a smile.

"I'll be right back." After a short while, Red came back with a case of 24 MooMoo milk. The old woman and Yellow were laughing.

"Hey guys" Red said walking up with the milk.

"Oh, please set that on the counter in the lobby." Red did so and he came back out. The old woman looked at Red, "Your girlfriend here has told me so much about you, is it true that you are the champion of Kanto?" Reds face and Yellows face got blood red.

"Oh...we aren't dating, just friends." Yellow blurted out.

"Oh. My bad, I thought you two were a couple."

Red nervously laughed "Its okay." After talking a little longer they said their goodbyes. Red and Yellow started walking toward Golden Rod City when the old woman yelled in a taunting tone,

"Thank you and you two should be a couple, you'd be cuuute!" Red and Yellow stopped dead in their tracks and looked back but she was already gone. There was an awkward silence.

We should get to the hotel" Red broke the silence.

"Yea, good idea." They arrived at the hotel. Red checked them in while Yellow was looking for their room.

"Room 27" Yellow was waiting at the door when Red walked up with his head down. "Whats wrong?" She asked.

"There was a mix up" Red opened the door. There was only one bed. Yellow blushed severely. "They said they couldn't fix the problem until tomorrow." Yellow nodded and walked in. Red followed. They both got ready for bed. Yellow laid down in the bed. "I'll just take the floor, okay?" Red said throwing down a pillow by the bed.

Yellows face turned red "No. not okay" and she grabbed reds and pulled him in the bed with her. Reds cheeks turned a rose color and he was about to start sweating. She snuggled against his body, hugging him tightly. Yellow mumbled something but Red couldn't understand her.

"What did you say?" His only response was snoring. Red chuckled and started to think. "Why was she so persistent on having me lay with her?" he thought. He didn't know if she was doing it because they were such great friends that she didn't mind doing that, or if it was because she liked him. "Why do women have to be so damn confusing." His thoughts were interrupted by a loud snore from Yellow. "I should get some sleep to." Red shut his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Red woke up in the hotel bed. Pikachu was in front of Reds face poking him with this nose.

"Morning Pikachu Red said.

Pikachu smiled "piiiika!"

Red sat up in bed. He could smell the scent of water and shampoo. Yellow must have been in the shower. Still confused about last night and wanting to know what Yellow mumbled to him before she fell asleep, Red laid flat on his back trying to wrap his head around what happened. It all happened so quickly, it felt like a dream. Red noticed Yellows black backpack over by the side of the bed where she was laying. Red was looking at it when he noticed something sticking out of the opening of it. It seemed to be a small notebook by the corner of it. Red stood up and grabbed it with curiosity. "Yellows Diary" the front said. Reds hands started to tremble. It was like holding the book of life in his hands. This could answer all of his questions. Red took the notebook and sat back down, pondering whether he should open it or not. He heard the running water from the bathroom shut off.

"She's going to be out soon" Red thought. Panicking, he opened up the diary. As much as he wanted to read all the entries, he skipped to the back. The latest entry was this morning.

"She must have written this when I was asleep." Red thought to himself. He started to read over it as quickly as he could.

~Yellows Diary~

"I'm having a wonderful time with Red. I am so happy he invited me. I love the Johto region so much. Everyone is so friendly, especially that old weird woman. I've been thinking about what that old woman said. I've liked Red for a very long time, ever since he saved me from those Beedrill actually. My mom likes him a lot to. She thinks he is a perfect guy for me. All though I can't really argue with that, it still embarrasses me. I don't know if Red likes me though. He is a pokemon master after all, he probably has so much on his shoulders that he doesn't even think about love. I hope he does, it would make this trip perfect."

~End entry~

Red was speechless. She felt the same way as he did with her. Part of him wanted to start yelling but he couldn't, she'd find out. Suddenly, Red thoughts were interupted but the sound of a door handle. "Oh god she is coming out!" Red screamed in his head. He quickly got up and put the diary back into the bag as quickly as he could and then laid down. She stepped out of the bathroom.

"Morning Red!" She said with a smile.

"Good morning" Red smiled back.

"Sorry about using the bathroom for so long, I like to shower in the morning."

"Its fine, same here" Red responded.

"Do you want to take a shower then?"

"Yea, thanks" Red stood up and went into the bathroom with his bag.

While in the shower Red thought about what he just read. So many thoughts were running through his head. He tried to calm his mind and think straight. An idea finally came to him, it was worth a shot. Red got out of the shower and moment later out of the bathroom. Yellow was sitting there on the bed watching TV. Red walked over and sat beside her.

"So what do you want to do today?" Yellow asked.

"I want to take you somewhere, is that okay?"

Yellow smiled "Sure it is, where do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise, I don't want to ruin it for you." Red smiled.

Yellow made a pouty face. "That pouty face doesn't work on me" Red laughed "do you want to get breakfast before we go?"

Yellow nodded "Yes please, I'm starving."

They got ready for the day and headed out of the hotel. There was no way they were eating the hotels breakfast. They walked into a small cafe. They both ordered the places signature breakfast, Pidgeot egg omelet. While they were eating, Yellow got up to use the restroom. Red was sitting there waiting for her to get back when he noticed the daycare lady from the night before in there. He got an idea. After they ate, they were headed on their way.

"Where is your pokemon at Red?" Yellow asked after noticing he didn't have the pokeballs at his side.

"I gave them to the daycare lady this morning when you were in the restroom at the cafe."

"Why?" she asked, puzzled because he always had his pokemon at his side.

"Oh just giving them a break I guess, it's like a spa for them at that daycare." Red replied.

Yellow nodded. They started walking through a forest.

"So where are we going exactly?"

"I told you, it's a surprise" Red smirked. Yellow rolled her eyes at him sarcastically.

They reached a small trail going up a hill.

"Red, this better be good if you're making me walk up a hill like this" she laughed.

"I promise, you'll love it." Red looked at her. She nodded and they started walking up the hill.

After about five minutes Red stopped.

"Whats wrong Red?" Yellow asked. The trail became level and made a sharp right turn. Red looked at Yellow.

"Here put this on." He handed a blindfold to Yellow. Confused, Yellow stuck it on.

"Okay, this is now weird" Yellow chuckled.

"Just wait and take my hand" Red said. Hesitant, she took his hand and he led her the way.

Soon they stopped and Red removed the blindfold. Yellow gasped. They were on a cliff looking out over the ocean. The view was the most beautiful thing she had ever see. Red moved back over by her side.

"Red, its beautiful."

"See? I told you" Red smiled. They sat down and looked over the sea, admiring its beauty.

They didn't even need to say words to each other, they both had the same thoughts. The sun started to set. Red scooted closer to Yellow.

Not even looking at Red, Yellow spoke. "I know you read my diary this morning." She said. Red choked. Yellow turned and looked at him. "It's okay, I left it poking out so you could see it, I wanted you to know how I felt so last night would be so awkward to you."

Red looked yellow in the eyes. "I feel the same way about you Yellow, that is why I asked you to come with me, I didn't want to have this conversation with you is I wasn't sure you didn't like me."

"So you do like me?" Yellow said with a blushing face.

"No. 'like' is an understatement." Red and Yellow started leaning closer together.

They both closed their eyes. Red kissed her. Yellow wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. They pulled away and looked each other in the eyes. Their faces got red from embarrassment. That was both their first kiss. Yellow grabbed Reds hand and leaned her head against Reds shoulder.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you to." Red whispered back.

They sat there and watched the sunset until it went beyond the sea to the other side of the world to set once more. Red stood up with Yellow.

"So that is why you brought me up here?" Yellow smiled.

"Yea" Red said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I loved it" she hugged him.

Red hugged her back. "Well we should get going, its getting dark and my pokemon are still at the daycare."

Yellow nodded and pulled out a pokeball. She always keeps her Pidgeot with her for safe measures. They arrived back in Golden Rod City in no time flat thanks to Pidgeots fast flying. Red and Yellow walked inside the daycare.

"Hi you two, did it go well Red?" the old lady said, greeting them

"Yea it did, thank you" Red and the old lady laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yellow asked confused.

"She offered to watch my pokemon for free because I told her my plan to take you up to the cliff." Red said with a smile.

Yellow grinned "Clever" She started laughing.

"So are you two a couple now or do I have to hit you with a stick until you are?" the old woman said with a smile.

"Yes we are" Yellow said happily taking Reds hand.

"Ahh, I love seeing young love, it warms my old heart." the old woman said with a subtle smile.

After a few more minutes of talking, Red and Yellow were on their way to their hotel room. They checked in and went to their room. Red sat on the bed and looked at Yellow.

"So how long have you liked me?" Yellow asked as she sat next to Red.

"Ever since we went on that journey in Kanto, I got to know you more personally. I've never felt this way toward anyone." Red held her hand.

"I actually thought you just friendzoned me and you were never going to notice I like you" Yellow chuckled.

"I'm happy that we both feel the same about each other." Yellow hugged Red.

"Yea, me too" Red hugged her tightly.

They sat there hugging for what seemed like an eternity. All those feelings the both of them have had for each other was now able to be expressed without fear of being rejected. The moment was ended when Reds pikachu jumped in between them and laid in their laps. The two of them started laughing.

"Red, you don't mind sleeping with me again, do you?"

"No, why would I?" Red smiled.

"Because you're a weirdo, that's why" Yellow laughed.

Shortly after that they laid down together. Red wrapped his arms around Yellow and she did the same with him.

"I hope this lasts forever and this isn't a dream." Yellow said.

"It will, I promise" Red replied and kissed her on her fore head. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Red awoke and smelled the morning air. He opened his eyes and Yellow was next to him still sleeping. He kissed her cheek and he slipped out of bed. Reds Pikachu came over and cuddled next to Yellow and she moved her arms to hold the yellow fuzz ball. Red smiled and started to get dressed. He grabbed a note and wrote on it:

"Going out for some supplies, be back soon -Red"

Red grabbed one of his pokeballs and silently walked out the door. Red walked over to the pokemon department store. The place was huge, it was the largest shop in Johto. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a list of things: Full Restores, Ultra balls, MooMoo milk, Escape Ropes, and some pokemon snacks. Red went from isle to isle getting everything he needed. After finding everything he needed, he went to the front desk. He placed all the items on the counter and then noticed something. There was a small jewelry case. There was one necklace that caught his eye. It was a silver necklace with a Pokeball on it but the top was red diamonds, the bottom was yellow diamonds, and where the button would normally be, there was a white heart made from diamonds. The necklace cost 10,000,000 Pokedollars. Red asked the cashier for that necklace. It would take a big chunk of his money but he thought it was perfect for Yellow. He checked out and hurried back to the hotel. He entered his room. Yellow was sitting on the bed, drinking coffee and watching TV.

"Morning sunshine" Red said with a smile.

"Good morning" Yellow looked at Red.

Red set down the bags and walked up to Yellow and sat beside her.

"I got you something." Red said reaching into his pocket.

"Oh you didn't have to" Yellow looked at him curious to what he got her.

"Follow me." Red said standing up

"Okay" Yellow took Reds hand and followed him to the mirror by the bathroom.

"Now close your eyes" Red playfully said.

"Oh geez" Yellow mumbled and she closed her eyes.

Red went behind her and put the necklace around her neck.

"Okay, open them."

Yellows mouth dropped open. "Oh my god Red, its beautiful!" She gasped.

"I thought you'd like it" Red said hugging her.

"This must have cost a fortune, you didn't have to" She looked at him.

"Oh its fine, it was my decision to get it anyways." Red placed his hand on her cheek.

"Thank you" She said and kissed him.

Red kissed her back and pulled away.

"So where do you wanna go today?" Red asked.

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you." Yellow said looking at Red with a warming smile.

"Is Olivine City okay? I've always wanted to go to the light house there."

"That sounds like fun" Yellow said brushing her hair.

"Okay then" Red smiled.

After Yellow got done getting ready for the day, they both left the hotel. Red had all of his pokemon with him today, he wanted all of them to see the lighthouse. They entered the center of town.

"Come out Charizard" Red said as he let the dragon out of its capsule.

Pikachu knew what was coming and ran into reds vest pocket. Yellow laughed, she thinks that Reds pikachu is really cute when its scared. They both got onto Charizards back.

"You ready Yellow?" Red asked.

"Yea, lets get going!" Yellow said playfully.

"Charizard fly!" Red yelled and they were in the air in no time flat.

Yellow put her arms around Red and tightened her grip. She felt safe riding with him but she always squeezed him to make him think that she was scared. He is really sweet when he is trying to make a scared person calm down. They soon landed in Olivine City. They landed on a beach by the ocean where people were playing. The Charizard landed causing a cloud of sand to appear around him. Red and Yellow got off the Charizard.

"Charizard return" Red said calmly and the dragon went back into the ball. "So how was the ride?" Red asked yellow taking her hand.

"It was great, I really loved the view." Yellow said.

Pikachu poked its head out of Reds vest and went and sat on his shoulder. The two of them walked on the beach for a while and stopped at various places to eat and learn about the lighthouse.

"So the lighthouse is powered by an Ampharos?"Yellow asked the guide of the lighthouse museum guide.

"Yes. You can also visit the Ampharos anytime you want, it's very friendly." The guide replied in a friendly voice.

"Woah" Yellow mumbled in a fascinated voice.

She really likes to learn about the various things in the area she is in. She is also a book worm.

"Do you want to go see the Ampharose?" Red asked.

"Yea I really do." Yellow smiled at him.

"Okay, lets get moving then, the sun is almost about to set so it will be lighting up soon" Red suggested.

"Okay" She answered and took Reds hand and started walking.  
They arrived at the lighthouse but something seemed off. There was no light coming from the top of it. Red and Yellow entered the lighthouse and there stood a man in black. The man was dressed like a Team Rocket member. The man saw them and then picked up a radio.

"Alpha, our cover has been blown! I repeat, our cover has been blown!"

"Who are you?" Red demanded.

The man got a smirk on his face, "What does it look like" He threw a pokeball out and an Arbok appeared. Yellow ran behind Red and he pulled out a pokeball.

"Go Jolteon!" Red yelled. Jolteon appeared before the Arbok. "Use thunder!"

The Arbok was knocked out in one hit. The man, startled, ran the opposite direction.

Red looked at Yellow, "Go and get the police, I'll go and see if Ampharos is okay. If that Ampharos is harmed, it wont be able to light up the sea and ships can crash." Red told Yellow.

"No, I want to make sure you're okay." She refused.

Red nodded, "Then call them."

Yellow started calling them as they went to the next floor.

"Okay, they're coming" Yellow told Red.

Red couldn't answer her because two Rocket members turned the corner. A Raticate and a Koffing appeared in front of him. Red quickly defeated them and they went to the next floor. On every single floor there were two more members waiting for them. Red and Yellow beat through all of them until they got to the 6th floor. They entered the room. The Ampharos was cornered by two Rocket members with electric rods and one of them prodded it. The Ampharos let out a loud cry.

"Stop!" Red shouted. He started running toward the hurting pokemon but a man in white stepped in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing kid?" The man said. He had white clothes with an "R" symbol on it and blue hair. He looked to be of some importance.

"I thought Team Rocket disbanded. Why are you still here?" Red demanded.

The man laughed, "We were, but now we are carrying out the dream of Giovanni, hoping that one day he will return to us."

"You're insane..." Red scoffed.

"You've got guts kid" The man looked mad not.

Suddenly Red heard a scream, it was Yellow. A pokemon hit her and she hit the wall. She was knocked unconscious.

"Yellow!" Red yelled.

Suddenly a sharp electrifying pain surged through Red and he fell to the ground. Struggling to stay conscious, Red tried to get up but couldn't.

The man bent over Red and whispered, "Remember the name Archer"

The police burst through the door and smoke went everywhere. When it cleared, Team Rocket, Ampharos, and Yellow were gone. The police started to run to Red.

He blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Red awoke in a room and all he could see was a blinding wall of white. He jerked his head back and slowly opened his eyes to let them adjust to the room. It appeared he was in a hospital of some sort. He sat up. His head was throbbing with pain and his normal clothes were gone and replaced with a hospital gown. A doctor walked in.

"Oh you're awake." The doctor said in a cheerful tone.

"Where am I"

"You're at the Golden Rod Hospital. You've been out cold for quite some time now"

At this moment Red remembered Yellow and Team Rocket. Red snapped.

"Wheres Yellow?" He demanded.

The doctor was silent for a few moments. "We don't know..." he looked down at his feet, "She is missing with the Ampharose and the gang members. I'm sorry."

Red felt tears rising but they were quickly evaporated by the fires of anger.

"When can I leave?" Red asked with a serious look.

"Soon but you have a concussion and we have to evaluate it severity and..."

Red cut him off "I'll be fine, its just a headache"

"I can't let you leave...its against the policy and..."

Red pulled out his wallet. "How much...?"

-Later-

It was noon, the day after Yellow was taken. Red walked to the lighthouse. He wanted to find Team Rocket and make them pay once again. They made this even more personal to him this time. Not only were they harming pokemon, they were harming the girl he loved.

He walked to the top floor of the light house and searched for any signs to where they might have gone. Not a sign. Reds blood boiled but he suddenly got an idea. He exited the lighthouse and got on Charizards back. He was headed toward Azalea Town. When he got there he headed to the Slowpoke Well. At the entrance he looked in. Nobody. He entered and sat on a rock. Hours went by of nothingness. His thoughts were only focused on Yellow. He was worried. Afraid he was never going to see her again. Red about started crying at the thought of that but a soft noise broke the silence and his thoughts. Silently, he started toward the sound. It was the Team Rocket member he had seen when he first got to Johto. Anger, fear, determination, nervousness all surged through his veins. He hid behind a rock and steadied his breath.

The Grunt came around the corner and Red grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Where did you take Yellow and Ampharose!" Red demanded

Choking, the Grunt tapped Reds and signaling to lessen the grip. He gasped for air and said "What are you talking abou..."

Red slapped him hard. "You know damn well what I'm talking about, now tell me!"

"Mmmm...No." The Grunt said teasingly. Red threw him to the ground. The pathetic gang member frantically scooted back and threw a pokeball. An Ekans appeared and Pikachu took it out with one thunder bolt even though Red didn't even give the command. The mans eyes shot open.

"Listen we can talk about this right?" The Grunt chuckled nervously.

"The only this I want to talk about..." Red picked him up by his collar and looked him in the eyes, "is where they're keeping her."

The man gulped. "A...At the main hideout...but I don't know where that is...I don't have access to it"

"Then where is your sec located?" Red showed no fear. The grunt frantically looked around and whispered into Reds ear.

"Thank you" Red said then pikachu gave him a small jolt of electricity to knock him out cold for the next half hour. Red was one step further to saving Yellow...he could only hope she was still okay.

-authors note-

Sorry about the huge gap in between those chapters and sorry about the short chapter. Ive been busy with work and I'll be uploading more frequenly now that I have my stuff straightened out. More chapters coming soon ^_^

-Trainer Gray


End file.
